1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates generally to a luminous electric display unit of the inert gas-containing tube type. More particularly this invention is directed to a luminous electric display unit wherein the tube is partially protected with a transparent trough that is visible from all sides of the sign.
2. Description of Related Art
Luminous electric signs of the inert gas-filled tube type have long been employed in commercial and business establishments to provide decoration and/or impart information. Typically, such signs are referred to as xe2x80x9cneon signsxe2x80x9d and may be hung or placed in various locations, such as storefront windows, to advertise a product, decorate, or provide message information.
The tubular lighting elements of the sign may be conformed into an array of desired letters, logos, symbols, or decorative shapes, as in a glass tube-bending operation, and the array is supportably attached by suitable brackets or wires to a rigid open frame, to a support backing, or in some form of housing or box.
In some situations, the housing that supports the lighting elements takes on special importance. For example, in applications such as food service, health care, schools, or any function involving children, safety is a primary consideration. When used in food service settings, the dust, foreign particles, and insects that tend to accumulate in neon signs become more than a mere nuisancexe2x80x94they may pose a contamination threat to food products in proximity. Luminous neon tube type signs, with their bright and varied colors, frequently draw the attention of children and can thus prove problematic because children are tempted to reach for the thin glass tubing. Moreover, governmental entities often place regulations on the use of luminous neon tube type signs in the above applications to guard against injury should the glass tubing break.
Security is another factor that retailers often consider when choosing a sign for advertising in and around their businesses. Many business owners want to maintain unobstructed sight lines to critical areas of their store or property to minimize opportunities for theft or other undesirable activity. Luminous neon tube type signs generally block the sight lines with their housing and thus are not used when unobstructed views are required.
As true of any product, manufacturing expense is always important. Housing for the components of a luminous neon tube type sign usually comes in multiple parts that must then be assembled. The additional assembly cost can add significantly to the manufacturing cost of the sign.
Various types of neon signs are known and found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,980 to Wiegend, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,428 to Drury, show neon tube type signs where the glass tube is embedded in a groove to form the outline of a character or symbol. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,404 to Kizy shows a neon tube type sign where the glass tube is mounted on a face plate that is in turn recessed within a rectangular housing. However, none of these signs completely cover the neon tube to protect the glass tubing from damage and to protect the public from injury. Kizy shelters the glass tube by placing the display unit within the housing, but the glass tube is still accessible from the front of the sign. U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,956 to Earley discloses a neon tube type sign where the glass tube is embedded in plaster and wax. While the plaster provides strong support for the tube, the front side of the tube is still exposed to the elements and thus may be soiled with insects, dust, and other foreign materials.
In addition, all of the above signs will block the sight lines wherever they are used and thus are not preferred where security is important.
None of the above signs use a single unit of material to totally encapsulate the glass tubing. Although Earley embeds the tubing in plaster and wax, the manufacturing process requires the plaster to be etched away in front of the tubing thus requiring a labor intensive step that defeats the benefits of complete encapsulation.
In view of the above, and in accordance with the current invention, it is desirable to provide a luminous electric display unit of the inert gas-filled tube type that protects both the glass tubing and the public from harm and keeps the glass tubing free from foreign debris. It is also desirable to provide a luminous electric display unit that is substantially transparent to allow for greater visibility of activities taking place in and around a place of business, for example. In addition, it is also desirable to reduce assembly expense by forming the housing from a single unit of material that encapsulates the glass tubing and is then sealed.
Accordingly, one object of the current invention is to protect the lighting array of a luminous electric display unit of the inert gas-filled tube type from glass breakage and contamination by dust and foreign matter.
Another object is to protect the public from the dangers resulting from glass breakage or inappropriate handling of a luminous electric display unit.
Yet another object is to provide a luminous electric display unit that meets governmental regulations for use in food service or health care settings.
Still another object, in one form of the invention, is to provide a luminous electric display unit having a translucent housing thereby producing a substantially unobstructed view through the display unit.
An object of the current invention is to provide a luminous electric display unit wherein the illuminated tubing is visible from any angle of which the display unit is viewed.
A still further object, in one form of the invention, is to form the housing for the display unit from a single unit of material that is then molded to totally encapsulate and provide protection for the glass tubing held inside.
Also, another object of this invention is to provide a luminous electric display unit where the glass tube is not totally encapsulated and yet protected from environmental elements while remaining visible from all angles.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, both the face and back portions of the protective housing are made from a translucent material thereby minimizing any visual obstruction through the display unit.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, the protective housing is made from a single unit of material that is then molded to encapsulate the glass tubing.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and drawings.
According to one aspect of the current invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by providing a luminous electric display unit having a protective housing that comprises a back portion and a face portion. The back portion has elongated grooves that are recessed from the face portion for receiving a gas filled glass tube. The face portion holds the glass tubing in place in the elongated grooves and also protects the tubing from damage or contamination by foreign debris. Electrical circuitry located behind the back portion of the housing illuminates the tubing when the circuitry is connected to a power source.
According to another aspect of the claimed invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by providing a luminous electric display unit having a face portion and a back portion. In this embodiment, the face portion has elongated grooves for receiving and supporting gas filled tubes. The grooves are complementary in shape to the shape of the tubes and are dimensioned such that the tubes are supported entirely within the grooves such that the tubes are protected from accidental contact. The back portion may be blank, in the case of a one-sided unit, or may also be provided with grooves and tubing to create a two-sided unit. Electrical circuitry for powering the tubes is enclosed between the face and back portions. In this embodiment, gas filled tubes may also be placed between the face and back portions to provide lighting from within the unit.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by providing a luminous electric display unit having a face portion and a back portion. Glass tubing is provided between the face and back portions and enclosed thereby to provide illumination and backlighting for the unit. Electrical circuitry is also provided between the face and back portions for powering the glass tubes. Additionally, a peripheral lip or trough formed from the back portion is provided to hold a gas filled tube around the periphery of the unit. The peripheral trough is dimensioned such that the tube therein does not protrude from the trough, thus providing protection for the tube.